high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophis/Relationships
Main Characters Issei Hyoudou She became interested in Issei in Volume 11 because of the changes that have taken place for Ddraig, and asked the latter whether he wants to be a Heavenly Dragon or an Oppai Dragon, and talks about the changes in Ddraig's powers and unusual powerups of his host, because his color of armor has changed to crimson instead of his normal red in Cardinal Crimson Promotion state. Ophis plays a big part in Issei's revival in Volume 12 along with the Great Red, who gave Issei part of his flesh, by giving him a portion of her powers. Ophis described Issei as a lecherous faced father. Although she does not say it, she seems very fond of Issei, as he is her first friend and had offered her a home in his house in Volume 11. She also seems to listen to him, as she refused to fight Crom Cruach because she promised him she wouldn't fight. After Issei recovers from his dragon deitification and learned that Azazel also left to go to the barrier field, Ophis held Issei's hand and comforted him by saying she will stay by his side forever. Rias Gremory Ophis and Rias are shown to have a good relationship. Ophis described her as a crimson haired, big boobed mom, which she enjoyed as she liked being paired up with Issei, who was described as the father. Asia Argento Ophis and Asia are shown to have a good relationship. Ophis seems to get along with Asia the most out of the other club members, besides Issei, as she blessed Asia with the ability to communicate with dragons. Ophis described her as a sister with normal sized boobs and long gold hair. Akeno Himejima Ophis and Akeno are shown to have a good relationship. Ophis described her as another mom with black hair and big boobs, much to her amusement. Koneko Toujou Ophis and Koneko are shown to have a good relationship. Ophis described her as a cat. Xenovia Quarta Ophis and Xenovia are shown to have a good relationship. Ophis described her as an idiot sister with brute strength. Irina Shidou Ophis and Irina are shown to have a good relationship. Ophis described her as a self-proclaiming angel sister. Ravel Phenex Ophis and Ravel are shown to have a good relationship. Ophis described her as a bird. Rossweisse Ophis and Rossweisse are shown to have a good relationship. Ophis described her as a sister looking like she has low happiness and is poor with silver hair. Rassei Ophis is shown to have a good relationship with Rassei as shown in Volume 13 Extra Life where the two are shown to be playing catch with each other. In fact, Ophis mentioned that she will train Rassei. Azazel Ophis and Azazel originally were not on good terms with each other (mainly Azazel), but this improves to the point where no hatred is shown between them. Dragons Ddraig Ophis and Ddraig seem to be on friendly terms with each other as shown in Volume 11, Ddraig and Ophis were talking with each other about Issei while Issei was in his dying moments. Tannin Ophis shows not to acknowledge Tannin as an opponent shown in Volume 6 when she ignored Tannin during the Khaos Brigade interruption of Rias and Diodora Astaroth's rating game. Great Red Ophis dislikes Great Red because some time after she left the Dimensional Gap, he moved in. Because of this, she decided that she cannot go back home until he has been driven out. Even after he saved the life of herself and Issei, she still wants his neck. Lilith Ophis' spawn. They have shown to have contact with each other, even though they have not seen each other. But Lilith is shown to have interest in meeting Ophis as well as her. Others Kunou Ophis and Kunou are noted to having a rather good friendship, with Kunou calling her Phis, albeit due to not knowing her true name, and Kunou creating a shrine for Ophis to be treated as the Dragon God. Category:Relationships